El último suspiro del Tiburón de Akatsuki
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Kisame está en un callejón sin salida, debe resguardar la información a toda costa, por lo que decide dar su vida en defensa de la organización. Este fic relatará sus últimos pensamientos así como fueron los últimos minutos de su vida. ¡SPOILERS MANGA!


Hola, este fic es en homenaje a Kisame. **Contiene spoilers del manga 507 y 508** así que si no lo han leído es preferible que no lo lean, al menos que no les importe.

Bien, espero que les guste, no muchos escriben de Kisame, así que quise hacerle un homenaje. Planeo hacerle un one shot a cada miembro de Akatsuki a excepción de Madara, Zetsu, Orochimaru y/o Taka.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso por mero ocio. (Si fueran míos no habría matado a los Akatsukis) TwT**

La idea del fic es conocer más de Kisame y como dije antes es una especie de homenaje. Relata lo que pensó el tiburón antes de morir.

**El último aleteo del Tiburón de Akatsuki**

En ese momento no lo pensó mucho, jamás imaginó que su vida terminara de esa manera, pero no podía dejar que los entrometidos de Konoha y los amigos del ocho colas se quedaran con la información. Estuvo por un momento acorralado, encerrado en una especie de fortaleza de piedra mientras se acercaba uno de los ninjas y comenzaba a escudriñar en su mente a través de una técnica especial. Sintió cuando aquel ninja de lentes intentó examinar en su mente y veía el recuerdo de cuando él aún era un ninja de la niebla y formaba parte de la fuerza bruta del escuadrón de inteligencia.

Recordó rápidamente a la chica que siempre había querido ser amable con él, y que él rechazaba ya que sentía que ella lo hacía por lástima.

¡Cuánto le molestaba aquel recuerdo! No solo le molestaba ese recuerdo; él sabía que todo iba mal, ya que si el ninja de Konoha seguía indagando en su mente pronto sabría sobre Madara, su aldea y todo el plan de Akatsuki, y eso no lo podía permitir por ningún motivo. Debía resguardar su conocimiento aún si le costaba la vida. Estaba perdiendo el control de su conciencia en esa lucha interna por no dejar que el ninja de lentes se enterara de lo que no debía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar muchas cosas, sobre sí mismo, sobre Madara y sobre Akatsuki.

Si las personas pudieran ver el trayecto de su vida y su lealtad a Akatsuki, seguro se preguntarían... ¿Por qué protegía a Madara? ¿Por qué protegía a la organización?

Eran dos preguntas lógicas, y para él las respuestas eran simples: Madara fue el único que le ofreció un lugar a donde podía volver y al cual pertenecía. Con respecto a Akatsuki igualmente también fue su lugar; ya que por fin se sentía parte de algo. Y por fin alguien lo trataba como un compañero más… aunque fuera su superior.

En ese momento pensó en quien había sido su compañero por mucho tiempo: Itachi Uchiha. Recordar aquella época en la que ambos hacían misiones juntos le hizo reconfortarse de cierta manera, ya que a pesar de la falta de compañerismo y amistad reinante en una organización de criminales de rango S, Itachi y él siempre se llevaron bien, lo consideraba un genio e incluso con su orgullo en alto aceptó al Uchiha como su superior sin ningún tipo de complicación. Y como lo había mencionado Madara en alguna ocasión, él era el más cercano a Itachi.

Le dolió su muerte, quizás si no hubiese sabido lo de la enfermedad del Uchiha mayor habría sido capaz de buscarle pelea a Sasuke luego de la muerte de Itachi.

A Sasuke, jamás lo comprendió, siempre pensó que era un chico ingenuo y que llevaba sus emociones al extremo. Y también nunca entendió a Itachi, él sabía que Itachi apreciaba mucho a su hermano menor pero pensaba que en algún momento se le escaparía la situación de las manos. En fin, nunca buscó saber más de lo que le contaba Itachi, más bien, siempre se conformó con lo que éste le contara ya haya sido mucho o poco.

Cuando supo su muerte, no sabía que responder cuando Zetsu le formuló aquella pregunta: _"¿qué piensas hacer ahora?"._ En medio de todo, siguió su vida cumpliendo las órdenes que le daban y mofándose de los novatos recién llegados.

No sólo eso, también se vio a sí mismo en una imagen de frente en dos distintas épocas de su vida: cuando era ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla y cuando se hizo miembro de Akatsuki. Al verse a sí mismo recordó un detalle: el extraño color de su piel. Algo que lo acomplejó de por vida, y en algún momento se lo dio a entender a Deidara cuando hablaban de Itachi y destacaban lo popular que debía ser el Uchiha mayor con las chicas, sintiéndose él mismo acomplejado por su color de piel nada común.

También recordó su más preciado tesoro: la Samehada que le había quitado a su superior cuando aún vivía en La Niebla después arrebatarle la vida; de hecho su hobbie era cuidar de ella. Consideraba que eran muy unidos.

También se puso a pensar en sus placeres como su gusto por pelear. Su comida favorita era el camarón y la que le molestaba la sopa de aleta de tiburón.

—_¡Qué patético! Estoy en mi límite y pienso en estupideces, creo que es indicio de que mi hora está llegando —se dijo a sí mismo.  
_  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por fin. La sangre inundaba su boca y amenazaba con no dejarlo respirar, haciéndolo volver a la realidad y que abriera los ojos rápidamente. Se vio rodeado de los ninjas de Konoha y de la aldea de donde provenía el jinchuriki de las ocho colas y sus compañeros. Era cuestión de minutos, con sus últimas fuerzas logró romper sus fuertes ataduras logrando que todos sus enemigos se pusieran en alerta.

El sujeto que siempre consideró su rival y a quien había llamado bestia muchas veces se dirigía hacia él dispuesto a acabarlo. Él en un rápido movimiento hizo una barrera de agua impidiéndole actuar a su atacante, y en cuestión de minutos usó su técnica de invocación haciendo acto de presencia dos enormes tiburones. A pesar de haber hecho esta técnica, su cuerpo estaba debilitado, sabía que sería imposible para él escapar de allí con vida. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de la realidad, nuevamente Itachi volvió a su mente, y de manera más específica, volvió al momento en que conoció al Uchiha.

_Kisame se dirigió hacia donde estaba su futuro compañero, lo vio sentado en la orilla del puente que había en el puerto viendo el mar, sin ningún tipo de titubeo se acercó hacia él para presentarse y dejar claro ciertas cosas, Itachi al sentir la presencia del ninja de la niebla dejó de ver al mar para voltear y verlo a él, para luego volver a fijar su mirada al mar, escuchando todo lo que decía Kisame._

—_Fui seleccionado para hacer equipo contigo. Soy Hoshigaki Kisame. Soy un ninja de la Niebla. Encantado de conocerte Uchiha Itachi ninja de Konoha _—se presentó finalmente Kisame.

_El Uchiha no respondió a la presentación del que sería su compañero, sólo atinó a seguir escuchándolo silenciosamente viendo hacia el mar, mientras Kisame seguía hablando._

—_He escuchado que acabaste con todo tu clan. Sé todo sobre ti y por eso fui asignado como tu compañero —siguió hablando Kisame. Itachi no contestó, ni tampoco volteó a verlo nuevamente, haciendo que Kisame ahondara más en el tema—. Es imposible expresar en palabras… lo que se siente al matar a tus camaradas. ¿No es así Itachi-san? _

_Itachi duró unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna para luego hablar por vez primera y afirmar:_

—_Eres muy hablador… Dices que me conoces bien… Pero ¿qué me dices de ti?... Eres un rufián vagabundo proveniente de la Aldea de la Niebla que ha sido incapaz de encontrar un lugar para sí mismo… ¿No estoy en lo correcto? —terminó de decir el Uchiha._

_Kisame se sorprendió de las palabras de Itachi e inmediatamente colocó su Samehada sobre el hombro de Itachi como clara expresión de amenaza._

—_Déjame enseñarte unos datos curiosos: Los tiburones empiezan como huevos, pero se incuban en el vientre de su madre. Y algunas veces el número de crías que nacen es menor al número de crías que fueron fertilizadas, ¿sabes por qué? —Al no obtener respuesta del joven Uchiha, decidió continuar con su explicación—. Por canibalismo, las crías comienzan a comerse entre sí en el vientre de su madre al nacer._

_Itachi seguía sin intervenir, dejó que su compañero siguiera hablando sobre los tiburones. Kisame seguía explicando sin apartar a Samehada del hombro de Itachi._

—_Comienzan a matar a sus hermanos desde el momento en que nacen, los ven a todos como sus presas. A partir de hoy los dos somos miembros de Akatsuki —enfatizando la última frase, terminó con una clara advertencia— Ten cuidado… de mí._

—_Lo mismo va para ti —respondió amenazante Itachi a la advertencia, sin voltear a verlo y con el Mangekyou Sharingan activado, provocando que Kisame riera entre dientes._

—_Por supuesto, preferiría que nos lleváramos bien y así pasar un buen rato. Esperemos que no terminemos como adversarios —dijo Kisame._

—_Quienes le dan la espalda a sus compañeros terminan muriendo terriblemente —empezó a decir Itachi quien había desactivado el Sharingan y comenzaba a levantarse, siguió hablando mientras veía a Kisame—, prepárate… No somos peces, somos humanos._

—_Entonces nosotros ya estamos marcados como hombres terribles ¿no es así? —respondió el ninja de la Niebla entre risillas._

—_No conocemos la clase de persona que somos hasta el momento de nuestra muerte. Sabrás qué tipo de persona eres cuando te llegue tu hora. Eso es la muerte… ¿no crees? —habló Itachi mientras caminaba y dejaba atrás a un pensativo Kisame._

A la luz de este pensamiento Kisame volvió de nuevo a la realidad, los ninjas enemigos estaban dispuestos a atacarlos y los tiburones convocados esperaban sus órdenes.

—Itachi san… parece que al final… no soy tan terrible— fueron las últimas palabras del ninja de la Niebla mientras era devorado por los tiburones que habían sido invocados anteriormente, dejando sin habla a sus enemigos rivales.

Sabía que Samehada lamentaría su pérdida, sabía que aunque haya colocado una última trampa para evitar que sus adversarios se quedaran con la preciada información no estaría seguro el cien por ciento de que llegaría al Líder.

En su último momento no se lamentó de su vida, al final comprendió las palabras de Itachi, creía que después de todo existía un vínculo que unía a todos los miembros de Akatsuki que a lo mejor no era la amistad pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar la vida protegiendo a la organización, creía que por fin había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer. Recordó también a sus compañeros caídos, todos fueron leales hasta el último minuto de sus vidas. El pergamino… la información… al final hizo lo que pudo por sus compañeros, por la organización y por sus ideales.

—_Así es como debería morir un shinobi_— pensó el hombre tiburón mientras iba al otro mundo que le esperaba después de la muerte.

**Espero que les haya gustado... Como bien saben, si quieren comentar la historia me dejan un review ya sea un tomatazo o un piropo, una crítica o una amenaza de muerte. Si les parece que debo continuar con los demás Akatsuki, me gustaría leer su aprobación. ¡Un besote, gracias por leerme!**


End file.
